1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a capacitor and a semiconductor device including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a capacitor having a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structure and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the integration degree of a semiconductor device increases, a size of a capacitor has been decreased. However, in consideration of the data input-output characteristics and the reproduction characteristics of the capacitor, the capacitor must have a capacitance more than a minimum capacitance. Accordingly, a cylindrical capacitor having a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structure may be used.
However, when a dielectric layer including a high-k dielectric material is formed on a lower electrode to form a capacitor, the lower electrode may be oxidized by O3 serving as a source gas, and thus the resistance of the capacitor may increase.